Cardiovascular disease remains the number one cause of death in developed countries. Furthermore, incidence of cardiovascular disease has increased dramatically in developing countries. Although cardiovascular disease usually affects older adults, the antecedents of cardiovascular disease, notably atherosclerosis, begin in early life, making primary prevention efforts necessary from childhood. Therefore, there is increased emphasis on preventing atherosclerosis by modifying risk factors, such as healthy eating, exercise, and avoidance of smoking. It is estimated that 1 in 3 people will die from complications attributable to cardiovascular disease. “Global Atlas on Cardiovascular Disease Prevention and Control”, World Health Organization; January 2012. In order to stem the tide and address the shifting epidemiology of this disease, measures to prevent or reverse cardiovascular disease must be taken.
Obesity and diabetes mellitus are often linked to cardiovascular disease, as are a history of chronic kidney disease and hypercholesterolemia. In fact, cardiovascular disease is the most life threatening of the diabetic complications and diabetics are two- to four-fold more likely to die of cardiovascular-related causes than nondiabetics.
Diet and exercise, even when used in conjunction with the current pharmacotherapy, often do not provide sufficient control of cardiovascular symptoms. The continuing and highly prevalent problem of cardiovascular disease highlights the overwhelming need for new drugs to treat this condition and its underlying causes.